


Внимательнее!

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), SindyRa



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, POV Luke Cage, Team Bonding, Training, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SindyRa/pseuds/SindyRa
Summary: То, что они сражались вместе, еще не значит, что Люк хоть как-то знает Мэтью Мердока, недавно "воскресшего" слепого ниндзя (ну ладно, они спасли его от толпы монашек, но, серьезно, он никак не мог выжить).И когда Люк оказывается помощником Мэтта в попытках научить Дэнни обращать внимание на окружающее... возможно, это шанс узнать его получше.Плюс, можно швыряться в Дэнни вещами. Всегда плюс.





	Внимательнее!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Living Life in the Shadow of a Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209772) by [prettybirdy979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979). 



— Внимательней! — кричит Мэтт и бросает в Дэнни мягкий пенопластовый мячик.  
  
Люк, сошедшийся с Дэнни в тренировочном бою на другой стороне комнаты, успевает уклониться, а вот Дэнни — нет. Мячик попадает ему прямо в затылок, и он оборачивается, насупившись.  
  
— Эй!  
  
Мэтт и не думает извиняться. Он восседает, как король, на самом лучшем кресле, какое только нашлось в додзе Колин — мягком, плюшевом, да еще с пультом, регулирующим положение подножки и спинки для вящего удобства. Большая, громоздкая и чертовски дорогая вещь. Она появилась через несколько дней после того, как они нашли Мэтта, и вид кресла переполняет Люка жгучей завистью.  
  
Разумеется, Мэтт это кресло ненавидит. И не молчит о том. Хотя, возможно, больше потому, что в додзе ему не разрешают из этого кресла вылезать. Сейчас он поставил спинку максимально прямо, а подножку опустил.  
  
Ну совершенно не ценит такое кресло по достоинству!  
  
— Хочешь разыгрывать из себя идиота на моих улицах ночью, Дэнни, так сейчас не зевай, — напоминает Мэтт и бросает еще один мяч. Их у него целая сумка – рядом, даже раненый дотянется без труда.  
  
Дэнни с рычанием отбивает мячик, подныривает под следующий и вскидывает руку, чтобы отразить третий.  
  
И тут Мэтт кивает.  
  
Дэнни глазом не успевает моргнуть, как Люк хватает его сзади и поднимает в воздух. Дэнни барахтается, сжимает кулак, но даже не пытается ударить Люка. Они так договорились, оба: борьба для развлечения, не всерьез, без угрозы для жизни. Никто не собирается на самом деле причинить вред другому.  
  
— Внимательнее! — снова рявкает Мэтт, но на этот раз -- улыбаясь. — Преступники Адской кухни не спустят тебе ни единой промашки.  
  
— Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты сам-то справишься, — ворчит Дэнни, когда Люк отпускает его обратно на землю.  
  
— Выпустите меня из этого кресла, и увидите, —Мэтт порывается встать, хотя его костыли стоят на другой стороне комнаты, возле Люка и Дэнни.  
  
Именно поэтому они там и стоят.  
  
— А ну сиди, — сердится Люк, бросаясь к Мэтту, чтобы силком упихнуть его обратно. На самом деле в этом нет необходимости — приподнявшись на несколько дюймов, Мэтт болезненно морщится и оседает сам. Зато теперь, вблизи, Люк может проверить, не разорвал ли Мэтт швы, загубив тем самым работу зашивавшей его Клэр.  
  
Позади слышится вздох Дэнни. А потом пыхтение, означающее, что, пока Мэтт отвлекся, тот спешит немного размяться, не рискуя получить мячом по голове.  
  
Для слепца Мэтт поразительно меток.   
Черт, да он для кого угодно потрясающе меток.  
  
— Я в порядке, — говорит Мэтт.  
  
Люк лишь поднимает бровь и вздыхает.  
  
За последнее время он слышал эту фразу много раз.  
  
********  
  
Первые три дня после того, как они спасли Мэтта — ну, привезли его домой, Люк так до сих пор и не понял, представляли ли те монахини опасность или пытались помочь (и разве это само по себе не признак того, куда катится мир) — он был тих и вял. Почти не разговаривал и вообще не издавал звуков. Провел много времени без сознания, а остальные часы просто лежал.  
  
Пугающая картина, почти до жути.  
  
Даже для Люка, который Мэтта, считай, и не знал вовсе. Который судил о нем лишь по тем нескольким дням, что они работали вместе.  
  
Но тогда Мэтт рвался в драку с противником куда крупнее себя, причем – ведь Мэтт же знал? – наделенным суперсилами. И только вмешательство Джессики остановило схватку. Тот Мэтт казался не из породы тихих и вялых.  
  
Да и Клэр сейчас была чуть ли не в панике. Что тоже указывало, до чего Мэтт сам на себя не похож.  
  
А потом в дом Клэр, где они лечили Мэтта, ввалился покрытый кровью Дэнни, вернувшийся в ночного дежурства на Адской кухне. И только малая часть этой крови была не его.  
  
Вот тут Мэтт и воспрянул к жизни, да еще как. Сцена вышла настолько бурной, что Люку захотелось спрятаться, отсидеться на кухне с Клэр и Джессикой, искавшими в выпивке укрытия от столкновения мужских эго.  
  
Спор закончился компромиссом.  
  
Мэтт берется тренировать Дэнни, а Дэнни продолжает разыгрывать из себя героя.  
  
А Люк до сих пор не понимает, как его-то в это втянули.  
  
********  
  
— Я в порядке, — повторяет Мэтт, отрывая Люка от его мыслей.  
  
Люк качает головой и поднимает бровь... Чего Мэтт, разумеется, не видит. Верно? Надо потом спросить.  
  
— Ты неважно выглядишь, — честно говорит Люк. Мэтт вздрагивает, и Люк кладет руку ему на грудь, легонько нажимает, давая понять: встать не выйдет.  
  
Мэтт приподнимает бровь. Уголки губ у него подергиваются.   
  
— Но хоть мячами-то кидаться можно? — спрашивает он.  
  
Люк смотрит на него. Через секунду Мэтт ухмыляется. Шумно выдохнув, Люк передает ему очередной мячик.  
  
А потом тоже берет мячик и бросает, на секунду позже, чем Мэтт.  
  
Дэнни уворачивается от первого мячика, но не успевает уклониться от второго и со стоном отшатывается на пару шагов. По лицу его пробегает гримаса боли. Сердце Люка пропускает удар, дыхание перехватывает.  
  
Но в следующий миг Дэнни швыряет мяч обратно, и в движениях его не чувствуется ни малейшей слабости, которую Люк ожидал бы, сломай он себе и правда чего-нибудь.  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Внимательней! — хором отзываются Мэтт и Люк. Мэтт вздрагивает, легонько запрокидывает голову к Люку. Лицо у него озадаченное.  
  
На другом конце комнаты Дэнни пыхтит и возвращается к разминке. Но теперь уже лицом к ним, то и дело поглядывая то на них, то на сумку с мячами. Двигается он медленнее, язык тела выдает напряжение.  
  
Готовность.  
  
Люк оглядывается на Мэтта, который сидит, склонив голову набок, с мячом в руке, но не бросает. Ждет? Пытается оценить бдительность Дэнни? Глазами-то она очевидна.  
  
— Дэнни чертовски пристально смотрит на твою сумку, — говорит Люк, прежде чем его мозг успевает что-то сообразить. — Не знаю, ты способен это уловить или нет.  
  
Мэтт улыбается, и это самая теплая улыбка, которую Люк когда-либо видел на его лице.  
  
— Не способен.  
  
С губ Люка срывается возглас удивления.   
  
— Правда?  
  
Мэтт опускает голову, скрывая улыбку.   
  
— Направление взгляда... ну, еще туда-сюда. Обычно я могу сказать, смотрит ли кто-то на меня или куда вообще смотрит. Но сам взгляд? — он качает головой. — Не совсем моя область.  
  
Стоило догадаться. Люка охватывает раздражение на самого себя — он должен был понять это, не спрашивая. Все так просто.  
  
— Понятно.  
  
Мэтт слегка меняет положение в кресле, не поднимая головы. Черт возьми, на взгляд, ему совсем неудобно.  
  
Люк бросает в Дэнни еще один мяч. Дэнни с легкостью уклоняется, по лицу у него расплывается довольная улыбка. Он блокирует следующий бросок, и следующий. А четвертый мяч ловит и бросает обратно Люку, сияя дерзкой ухмылкой, от которой становится похож на двенадцатилетку.  
  
Следующий мяч, брошенный Мэттом, попадает прямиком в эту ухмылку.  
  
— Да ладно тебе! — кричит Дэнни, перекрывая хор "Внимательнее" от Мэтта и Люка. — Я же смотрел на тебя!  
  
Люк проглатывает смешок. Мэтт смеется в открытую и бросает еще один мяч.  
  
— Тебе надо заняться каким-нибудь спортом, — говорит ему Люк. — У тебя чертовски хороший бросок.  
  
Мэтт ухмыляется и машет рукой перед лицом.  
  
Проигрывая битву с желанием засмеяться, Люк добавляет:   
  
— Тогда в частном порядке. Или где-нибудь, где темно и никто не обратит внимание на твои глаза.  
  
Улыбка Мэтта становится задумчивой, но затем снова превращается в лихую ухмылку.  
  
— В колледже я баловался бильярдом. Находил бар потише и потемнее, где было не слышно особого освещения, подальше от кампуса, чтобы уменьшить шансы встретить знакомых, и играл несколько часов. Обычно этого хватало, чтобы покрыть расходы на следующий месяц. Иногда на пару месяцев, если нарывался на какого-нибудь болвана.  
  
Люк невольно закатывает глаза, живо вспомнив тип людей, к которым Мэтт, по его описанию, принадлежал:  
  
— О, я таких, как ты, знаю. И увидел бы тебя в своем баре, мигом вышвырнул бы. Такие матчи обычно заканчиваются дракой.  
  
Мэтт улыбается почти акульей ухмылкой: сплошные зубы и обещание крови.   
  
— Понимаю.  
  
Но Люка что-то так и подначивает. Может, он и не близко знаком с Мэттом Мердоком, но все лучше и лучше узнает с каждым мгновением, которое проводит в его обществе.  
  
— Полагаю, ты из тех, кто сам выбирает своих жертв?  
  
Улыбка сползает с лица Мэтта, он бросает еще один мяч, под который Дэнни успешно подныривает, и кивает.  
  
— Я выбирал места со слегка… сомнительной публикой, — в голосе Мэтта появляются слегка оправдывающиеся нотки, от которых у Люка волоски на загривке становятся дыбом. Оправдывающиеся и вызывающие – и то, и другое сразу.   
  
Люк хмыкает, перекидывая мяч из руки в руку и не обращая внимания на то, как Дэнни следит с другого конца комнаты следит за каждым его движением.  
  
— Держу пари, ты и в дартсе был убийцей, — произносит он в знак примирения.  
  
У Мэтта опускаются плечи.   
  
— Пожалуй. Дротики сложнее бильярда — надо было сперва ощупать доску рукой. Хорошо, когда мне на нее показывали. Притворяться зрячим сложнее, — его улыбка возвращается. — Но я не промахиваюсь.  
  
Люк смеется.   
  
— Держу пари, что нет. Знаешь что, в первый же вечер, когда Клэр скажет, что ты готов, пойдем отыщем какой-нибудь из твоих сомнительных баров. Посмотрим, в чем ты лучше, в бильярде или в дротиках.  
  
— И ты пойдешь со мной?  
  
Что-то в голосе Мэтта, какая-то особая нотка, пробуждает в Люке почти невыносимое желание защищать. Несмотря на воспоминания о хищной улыбке Мэтта и его убийственном гневе.  
  
— Ну да. Если все и дальше пойдет так, как идет, я закончу тем, что надеру кому-нибудь задницу рядом с тобой. С таким же успехом можно делать это с другом, а не с незнакомцем.  
  
Мэтт опускает голову, но Люк видит, как на его лице вспыхивает радость.  
  
— Мы здесь вместе, — кричит Дэнни через всю комнату. — Союзники и друзья, в битве и в жизни.  
  
Прямота Дэнни, как всегда, трогательна и неуклюжа. Люка переполняет тепло.  
  
Он швыряет в Дэнни еще полдюжины мячей, просто потому что может. Мэтт присоединяется и подвергает Дэнни обстрелу с таким коварным ликованием на лице, что Люк начинает волноваться почти всерьез.  
  
Люку удается кинуть особо закрученный мяч, но Дэнни ловко избегает удара и поворачивается к Люку с довольной улыбкой, лишь подчеркивающей, до чего же он еще молод.  
  
В этот-то момент Мэтт и швыряет последний мяч из своей сумки. Дэнни хватается за живот и сдавленно охает.  
  
— Внимательнее!


End file.
